freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
CITV Idents
Background: CITV is a kids channel of ITV which has shows like, Horrid Henry, Mr. Bean, The Bagel & Becky Show, The Haunted Hathways, Teen Titans GO!, Wishfart, Pokemon and more. The name stands for “Children’s Independent Television”. According to Wikipedia, it was launched in 1983, as the name ways “Children’s ITV”. More coming soon! Idents: * The ident is Watch It! * The ident is called “Children’s ITV”. * In 1991, the ident is started in a box, then it makes a logo. There are the opening and closing ident. * In 1998, where the ITV logo was changed, the logo is in a yellow oval and the words are in different colours (“C” is in red and “itv” is in blue). There’s a program called “Telly Tots”. * On 2003, the 1998 logo has a different version. There are idents, for example: the bouncing ident, the paper flip ident, the Engie Benjy ident, the Halloween ident. * On 2006, the logo was changed and made idents: for example, turtle, chicken, hippo, sausage, Planet Sketch. * In 2010, the logo is changed and is yellow, * There’s a channel called “Mini CITV”, where the cute creatures are. * On 2013-present, the logo was changed because there’s a “C” and a speech bubble with the current ITV logo. Now that’s more like it! There some idents on it. * The current logo has bumpers called “Back Soon” and “Welcome Back”. * The current logo has a logo called “C BLURT!”, where the current logo got transformed into the “C BLURT!” with a big voice saying “CITV BLURT!”. * There’s a sign-off screen, where the current logo is in a white background with the word (under it) saying “Back in the morning at 6”. Scare Factor: * Watch It! Ident: None. * Children’s ITV Ident: Minimal. * 1991-1998: Low for the opening and low to medium for the closing. The closing may startle some crapless, especially for those who are expecting the opening and wind up with this. * 1998-2003: None. It’s a cute logo. * 2003-2006: Low for the bouncing logo, low to nightmare for the paper flip ident, none for the Engie Benjy ident, and high to nightmare for the Halloween ident. The music for the paper flip ident is very dramatic at the end and can easily scare some crapless. The Halloween ident has bats and set on a night sky. * 2006-2010: Low. * 2010-2013: Minimal. * Mini CITV: None. This is a harmless logo for younger viewers. * 2013-present: None, unless the idents startle you (but not for the 2017 idents). * Back Soon and Welcome Back: Low to medium, but it’s medium to high because the bumper can frighten some autistic children and make them cry or get annoyed (even with the commercials). * C BLURT: Low to high. The logo suddenly changing into “C BLURT” and the voice saying “CITV BLURT!” will sure scare some crapless. None for those who are used to it. * Sign-Off: None to medium. It’s very boring to see the screen, and can be very boring some viewers due to the lack of interest, but it’s absolutely none for those seeing it. But in that case...it’s medium to high because Junior Asparagus thinks that is a scaredy cat! Category:United Kingdom Category:ITV Logos Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Crapless Category:LOGOS THAT IS WAY TOO SCARY THA ABE SIMPSONS HAD A HEART ATTACK Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that scare logoskiller1987 logodestroyer uttp vgcp.exe Category:Logos that scare Keith from Voltron and make him cry and shit his pants while Robbie Rotten sneaks up on him and turns him into a mermaid while Lance and turns into Katara from Avatar and Allura into Sokka from said show Category:Logos that make you throw your Wii U out of the window at 3AM and then Sunny Scren From Shopkins that makes you destroy the screen hard then get a night-time snack then you go back to bed Category:AHHH! AVALANCHE! No... the snow... so... cold...